1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of leg protection devices in general, and in particular to a leg protector apparatus that covers both the user's leg and foot.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,665,562; 4,926,501; 5,297,294; and 5,625,896, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse leg protector devices that are strapped onto the user's leg to protect at least the front portion thereof.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical way to extend the scope of protection offered by a leg protector device not only to the user's lower leg, but also to the top of the user's foot and associated footwear.
As most homeowners and landscape workers are well aware, many yard and gardening tasks such as grass cutting, weed whacking, leaf blowing, or raking, and gardening result in dirt, twigs, leaves, grass cuttings, and other outdoor debris being deposited on the lower legs and feet of the person performing the tasks.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of lightweight, low cost, lower leg and foot covering and protecting device and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.